


Lazy Saturday

by fujipuri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post CA:TWS, domestic life, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superhero couldn't resists warm bed, thick blankets and a gorgeously hot assasin next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> The work not beta-ed yet. English not my first language, so forgive any grammatical errors or whatnots. Any volunteers for beta are welcome and will be thanked so very much.

_Beep... beep... beeep.... beeeeeepppppp_

 

_THUD_

 

“You could just turn it off, Buck.” Whatever happened to the alarm clock, Steve didn’t bother finding out. The bed too warm and comfy to step out for the sake of the clock, let alone opening his eyes to even see where it landed.

 

“Shut up.” Bucky groaned at the commentary, he pushed himself up and tried to wake up despite his body refusing to do so. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Bucky blinked a few times, adjusting to the warm morning glow that seeped through their bedroom’s curtain. It wasn’t blaring bright, in fact, due to their total darkness preferences, barely any sunlight can fight through the thickness of the curtain. A few did managed to escape though and it gave the room a beautiful glow, just enough to see his lover still sleeping comfortably next to him.

 

“Did you forget that we have to work?” said Bucky sarcastically. Morning isn’t his best mood, neither did Steve but he always hide it better.

 

“Did you forget it’s Saturday and we have weekends off? Unless the Russian chick summoned us, forget it.” Steve shifted to his side and opened his eyes slowly, sleep still visible on his face. “Come on, let’s have a lazy day in bed.” Steve slowly touched Bucky’s metal arm, stroking it calmly, persuading him to get back to bed with him.

 

“You’re a life ruiner, do you know that? And since when Captain America wants to have a lazy day in bed?” Bucky couldn’t help but smirked at Steve’s antique. People wouldn’t believe Captain America rather sleep off his weekends instead of pumping his energy at the gym or running around some random park in the city or for the sake of SHIELD, saving the city again. Then again, even a Winter Soldier prefer a good warm bed with thick plush blanket to snuggle, and having a great amazing boyfriend on the side. _Well, that’s extra bonus and what a great extra bonus, that is._  

 

“Since I have you to share it.” Steve pulled Bucky towards himself, kissing his forehead before letting Bucky snuggled at the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Bucky smiled softly while hugging Steve, tightening his metal arm around Steve’s broad chest.

 

“You definitely ain’t some skinny kid anymore. Not that I hate that kid, but this is nice.”

 

“Good, ‘cause I’ll kick your ass if you complained.”

 

“You like my ass.”

 

Steve let out an amused laughter, one that quickly silenced by a deep kiss from his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and enjoying the slow languid kiss when it suddenly taken from him just as it was given.

 

Steve was about to protest but then he saw Bucky’s face, a calming and peaceful face that wasn’t there a few months ago. This _is_ Bucky, the Bucky that he knew from childhood. Not of Winter Soldier. The man that he fell in love many years ago and still does all these years. The feeling that he had to suppressed for God knows how long because it wasn’t right back then, came rolling back in waves he couldn’t fight back on the night the Winter Soldier knocked his door.

 

Steve could still remember the broken and painful voice that night. _Who am I?_

 

It took months before Bucky would let Steve in, to care for him. A slight touch might cost him a hole in the wall or a few broken furnitures. Despite the rough patches, Steve stayed ‘till the end of the line, just as he promised. Only then, everyone in SHIELD saw what changes a promise could make. The Winter Soldier shed its cold exterior, leaving a slightly broken person trying to fit in. Trying to patch whatever wound he thought unfixable before.

 

He was patient. He didn’t want to push, he never intended to even show the slightest of feelings towards Bucky. He didn’t want Bucky to hate him, hiding the fact that they were both lovers back then. 

 

Just like the sudden abrupt kiss he had, it was a quick chaste kiss with desperate eyes looking back at him that broke the barrier.

 

The desperation in Bucky’s eyes were heart wrenching. _Is this okay? Can we go back the way we were before? Do we have to hide again?_

 

So Steve did what anyone in love would do. He told Bucky that it’s okay, they don’t have to hide their feelings anymore. The fact that they had an amazingly passionate night at that time, was a secret they both kept from anyone else. The fact that the gang, at one quiet day in the Tower, caught them kissing and a certain marksman, who apparently won a bet against the rest of the gang for guessing the right date of their first kiss, started parading his winning at every chance he got, was enough reason to not share any information about that night. They dated and Winter Soldier was not some crazy brainwashed killer anymore. Clint did have a taste of the metal arm and made a great wall decoration a second after his tenth time brag to Romanov on winning the bet.

 

The wall no longer has Clint’s body shape, replaced with a brand new freshly painted wall soon after. But it was certainly a good memory to remember. Never piss of Bucky, and definitely never piss of Steve Rogers, ‘cause you don’t want two super soldiers chasing you down. _Some crazy superhumans went bat-shit,_ according to Clint.

 

Steve would never trade any of those time he had with Bucky. The bad, the good and even the worst time of them fighting each other. He cherished those memories like precious gems in his heart. 

 

So when Bucky looked at him like Bucky didn’t deserve to be with Steve Rogers, it broke his heart a little but they always mend it just as quickly.

 

He kissed Bucky back, just as slow and as deep, working his way lower towards Bucky’s pants when a hand stopped him. “Can we just snuggle and sleep for a while? It’s Saturday and we have all day, like you said.”

 

“Yeah, why not.” Steve smiled, before he crawled back into the blanket and covered them both. He rested his head at the hollow of Bucky’s neck and wrapped his arm tight at Bucky’s waist. Bucky, in turn, rest his chin on top of his head and hug him back, just as tight. _Mine._ He smiled and dozed off together.

 

After all, every superheroes deserves a good lazy Saturday. 

 


End file.
